


Ninja Skills

by CatrinaSL



Series: A Simple Device [122]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A Simple Device, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Marriage Proposal, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, marry me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-03-31 19:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Darcy wants her Soulmate to teach her his ninja skills.





	Ninja Skills

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU Reminder: Everyone has a Soulmark, a tattoo of the first words their Soulmate will say to them. Showing someone else your Soulmark is like baring your soul to them, so most people only show their Soulmate or very trusted friends.

Walking down the streets alone at night in Hell's Kitchen was probably not the best idea. After all, she'd been warned. 

But honestly, Darcy didn't even notice the two scary guys tailing her until one of them yanked her ear bud out and gave her a rough shove while he tried to tear her bag off her shoulder.

Adrenaline hardly had the chance to start pumping before a masked man leaped off a nearby fire escape, flipping through the air and knocking one of her assailants out cold before turning and striking the other above the ear with a stick that he then stashed in a holster on his leg.

"Will you marry me?" Darcy gasped, as her rescuer took up a defensive stance in case the purse snatchers had the stupidity to try to get back up. "And then teach me some of your ninja moves?"

There was a surprised tilt to his head as he turned around to face her.

"That might be the best idea," her Soulmate replied. "Especially if you plan to walk down any more dark city streets by yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/172042442493/ninja-skills)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
